SECOND CHANCES
by Kayjolie
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I dont own any of the characters. Characters belong to IC.  SUMMARY: I wrote and posted this somewhere else in 06. Just a new point of view on Bette and Helena.  It's rated M for future scenes. Thanks. COMMENTS APPRECIATED.


During the last six months Helena has done nothing but thinking about her job and her children. She has learnt what was the meaning of friendship thanks to Alice and the other girls, Danas illness and death had been the last point to accept that in different ways she was friend of all of them, even with Bette the things were becoming interesting.

When she met Bette she was only interested in destroy the woman she though her mother loved more than her daughter, then Tina was in the middle and they started a war for nothing, now Tina was with that perfect Hellry, as in private the girls called him, that obviously no one liked for Tina, the CAC was the last thing Helena took to damage Bette... What calle Helenas attention was that every step she took in the past to destroy Bette made her stronger, just like herself... by the end Helena learnt that she and Bette had much more in common that boht ever admitted.

Dylans betrayal and Angelicas custody made Bette and Helena feel closer, maybe it was just because Bette still felt Tinas and Helena knew what was like living apart from your kids.

Helena Peabody and Helena were two different kinds of woman. Helena Peabody was a cold hearted woman with just one thint in her mind and in her heart, earning money and showing the world the Peabodys power. However, Helena was the opposite, as ying and yang. Helena was tender, caring, loving, a devoted mother, a woman needed of love, anxious to find that woman that loved art, kids, who will understand whats growing up in the middle of two worlds.. During the last six months Bette and Alice had met that woman, and both were impressed.

Half a year had passed after Helena signed the agreement for sexual harrasment and Peggy still though it has be a big mistake, and every day she talk with her daughter she always find a way of telling her that she was mistaken allowing her feelings going in the middle of business. Helena knew the reason about this ideas her mother had was just that Peggy had never really fall in love, Peggy love men, but it was just that she did not wanted a man for more than a few months, Helena was totally certain that Peggy had never being in love with no one, even her father, that was the reason Peggy never understood the way Helena resolved the harrasment. What Peggy didnt know was that few days after signing the arrangement Dylan sent everything back to Helena, her daughter didnt tell her, because she knew her mother would have told something about Helena being ridiculous as long as she couldnt forget how much she had loved Dylan.

Anyway, Dylans betrayal and regrets, she had never told the girls why Dylan left.

******************************************************************* Helena was lying close to the swiming pool and she gave a look to her security monitors and find out that it was the same scene she was been watching during the last twoo hours and a half. Alice sitting in the car waiting for her to open the big fence. Helena sighed, at least Alice had stopped ringning the bell,.. thow hours and a half waiting... Helena moved, press a button close to the monitor and asked _What are you doing Alice? _The blonde move her head up as if it was a very difficult question _Sodokus _Helenas face showed something in the middle of angry and a little smile.

_Sodukus?_

_Helena, youve educated in the most expensive boarding school, dont tell me you dont understand a very simple answer, Im doing sodokus sitting in the door of a friend waiting for her Majesty to open the fucking one million dollars fence._

_Al, Im doing stuff work, please come back tomorrow _

_Yep, sure, the same thing you have said during the last six months, tomorrow. Open the fence or youll see me sitting her for the rest of your life. Your decision Helena. Oh! I forget, I need to pee._

_ Im sure your lying and you dont need to pee_

_ Try, hope you know wheres the closest hospital im gonna need it in a few hours _

Helena smiled for the first time in the last months to someone that was not one of her kids and oppened the door.

When Alice entered the house she screamed sometthing Helena understood like a greeting and ran away directly to the bathroom. Helena seated in the pool waiting for Alice when she arrived few minutes later she said _by the end you really needed a bathroom _Alice smile _yep, I told you. I took a beer from the fridge, do you mind? _Helena said no shaking her head sometimes Alice was like having a a mischievous little boy around her, but she knew that even she couldn keep a secret Alice was a good friend.

_So, whats going on with you Helena? And dons say anything about work or kids, we all know when the kids are here becuase you always show up by the planet with them to taste Kits special cake and you work with Tina, so... whats going on? You are upset and sad, and you have love. Dylan and you are doing pretty well._

_ We arent together anymore Alice. We... _Helena doubted looking for the right word to explain what happened _We arent togheter._

Alices face was a complete surprise. _Sorry we did not knew. How long have... _Helena did not wait for her to finish the sentence. _Six motnhs. No one knew Al._

_ Helena, you should have told me. Im supposed to be your friend... Jesus, even Bette is your friend. We could have help you, or at least I could have support you. Thats what friends do, remember? You did it for me, when Dana and I broke up you were by my side, going out with me, minute dates,... you even googled a vampire becuase of Uta..._

Helena smiled the Uta affair was really funny, Alice freaked out thinking she was having sex with a vamp. _Its not like i did not trudt you all, I did not tell you because I feel ashamed of what happened and how it happened. Dylan sent me a sexual harrasment Alice. _One Helena told that sentence she had been avoiding she felt free and continued talking just stopping to breath. Alice was really surprised she knew how Helena was when she was attracted the a woman, she seduced her with all her strenght, but she was not a person capable of doing something like that.

_That bitch... Helena why did you do it all by your own? You should have trust us, we could have been shown how you were a couple, and not... I mean... shit..._

_Alice calm down. Everything is ok, Im doing ok. Dylan... well, anyway... as you said you are supposed to be my friends... so you were supposed to say that Im not a stalker or a person capable of blackmail someone with the old sex for money. Thanks anyway Alice. _Alice realised that in that case Helena were right, no one would trust their word as long as the were Helenas friends and not Dylans. Helena continued their story telling her that Dylan sent back the money but not saying anything about the video tape. _Maybe my mom is right when said Im not able of havig friends._ Said Helena sadly._ You are, you have all of us Helena. _

Alice changed the conversation trying to have a more relaxed evening, they had a salad for dinner and after washing the dishes Alice went home feeling bad for not have helped Helena when she need it.

After Alice went home Helena reached the book she was reading, the last Patricia Cornwells novel. She was trying to pay attention to the novel when the phone rang. After all the revalations done to Alice Helena waited to the anwering maching to do its job. She has used to have the loudspeaker just in case Winnie called her because of their kids. After the welcome message she heard nothing and the a familiar voice _Hi Helena, its Bette. Alice call me, you know secret is not a word she understands, its not even in her brain. Anyway, I just called you because I,... I wanted,... I dont know why I call you... Hi Bette _without knowing why Helena took the phone and answered. _Its ok Bette, thank you for calling. _Bette smiled on her couch, not long ago the only thing she wanted to knwo about that woman is that she was far away from her and from all she loved and now she was calling to give her support. _Helena you dont have to be the one in control all the time, I mean, we,... you dont have to do everything on your own... _a few seconds later Bette herself realised how ridiculous seemed said by her. _Sorry Helena, Im not the one to teach you how to trust in anyone... _Both women laugh on the phone. _Sure, class 001, learning trust on your friends. Next semester maybe, wanna come with me Bette? _Trust and not have the necessity of being always the one in control was a fail issue for both women. _Bette, im glad you call, but after all the evening with Alice, Im not in the mood right now to start again with the same thing. Sorry... Helena? Helena? _Bette was surprised, the woman had hang her up.

Without knowing why Bette put herself into a pair of jeans, took the car keys and drive directly Helenas house. Even the phone conversation had been soft and funny Helena felt broken, much more than all she had felt during the last six months. Making amends with the past is not easy.

Helena was on her pjs when the door bell rang, she went to one of the security monitors and surprised saw Bettes car. _What are you doing here? _Helenas intercom said to Bette, _Open the fence, I dont think you want your neighbours to watch me here waiting during hours, two women the same day... _resigned Helena pressed the bell for the second time in that day and without wanting the fence open.

TBC


End file.
